From beginning
by Orpheus28
Summary: mantan kekasihnya yang telah tiada kini kembali lagi dan duduk dihadapannya. Skye and Claire's POV, AU, R R please


**Secangkir Cappucino Hangat**

**Claire's POV**

Aku memasuki sebuah cafe yang biasa kukunjungi. _Forget-me-not cafe, _sebuah tempat dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan berbagi waktu dengannya. Seperti biasa, hot cappucino dengan cream diatasnya selalu ku pesan. Seteguk, dua teguk aku meminum hot cappucino itu. Sebuah minuman yang biasa ia pesan disini

Aku melihat kearah jendela yang menunjukan sebuah perempatan jalan raya diluar sana. Tempat yang sangat menyeramkan bagiku, membuatku teringat akan masa lalu yang sangat sulit dilupakan

Hari itu..

_flashback_

Hari dimana kami merayakan satu setengah tahun hari jadi kami. Aku berdiri selama beberapa menit di depan cafe ini untuk menunggunya. Kulihat dirinya yang baru tiba di seberang jalan sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku, tersenyum lebar padaku dan mulai menyebrang jalan menghampiriku

Air mataku keluar membasahi pipiku..

Suatu mimpi buruk yang tak pernah bahkan tak akan pernah termimpikan tiba-tiba terjadi di depan mataku. Ya.. depan mataku

Sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang menabrak dirinya dari arah yang berbeda hingga ia terpental sampai ke tengah perempatan. Aku berlari menghampirinya yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dan berlumuran darah dari kepalanya. Aku merangkulnya, membiarkan dirinya tidur dipangkuanku. Dengan paniknya aku memanggil namanya dan menyuruh seseorang diantara banyaknya orang yang mengerumuniku untuk menelepon pihak rumah sakit

Tapi, nyawanya tak terselamatkan sebelum _ambulance_ datang beberapa menit kemudian

"permisi?" seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku

"bolehkah saya duduk di meja ini bersama anda? Saya rasa semua kursi disini sudah penuh. Bolehkah?" pria berambut abu-abu keputihan dan menggunakan topi itu mengangkat alisnya seakan ia menunggu jawaban dariku

"silahkan" jawabku tak peduli

Pria itu duduk di hadapanku. Aku mengacuhkannya dan melihat kembali keluar jendela

"emm.. saya ingin berterima kasih kepada anda sebelumnya karena mengizinkan saya untuk duduk disini" pandanganku masih tertuju keluar sana dan menghiraukannya

"maaf, apakah anda datang kesini sendiri?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pria itu sebentar dan mengaduk-adukkan _hot cappucino cream_ milikku dengan sedotan

"ya" jawabku singkat lalu meminum _hot cappucino_ku

"tidak bersama kekasih? Atau kau _single_?"

Aku menghentikan minumku _"untuk apa menanyakan hal itu padaku? Pria yang mencurigakan. Aneh.."_

"dia meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan"

Sunyi..

Pria itu tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi. Aku terus tertunduk menatap minumanku yang tak sadar sudah kuminum hampir setengah gelasnya lagi

"maafkan saya.." aku menatap pria yang ada di hadapanku itu "seharusnya saya tidak-"

"tidak apa" aku memotong pembicaraannya "_toh_, itu sudah lama sekali" aku tersenyum padanya "_kenapa aku begitu nyaman berbicara padanya? Kenal saja tidak" _aku terheran-heran dengan sikapku sendiri terhadap orang yang belum ku kenal sebelumnya. Tapi..

Matanya..

Suaranya..

Sangat familiar dimata dan telingaku. Aku merasa aku memang pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya. Dimana?

"aku sudah melupakan dirinya" mulutku tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. Pria itu mengangkat alisnya "wajahnya. Aku tidak ingat dirinya lagi. Aku membuang semua kenangan dengannya. Karena itu sangat mengganggu bagiku" aku menahan rasa tangisku yang akhirnya keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengusap mataku dengan kedua tanganku

Aku kembali menatap lurus kepadanya yang sudah menyodorkan sapu tangannya untukku. Tatapannya tertuju kosong kepadaku

"saya rasa, kekasih anda tidak ingin melihat anda menangis seperti ini. Ia akan sangat merasa berat hati jika anda menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. Saya juga merasa, ketika anda bahagia dia akan merasa lega dan turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan anda"

Aku mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengusapkan kedua mataku. Aku melihat dirinya meminum minuman yang sama sepertiku, menaruh cangkirnya diatas pisin cangkir tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet miliknya dari dalam kantung celananya. Ia seperti orang yang terburu-buru, berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak keluar _cafe_

"maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang karena saya sedang terburu-buru. Terima kasih atas tumpangan mejanya" ia memberiku hormat sebelum keluar _cafe_

Sebuah barang berupa lembaran kertas terjatuh dari dalam dompetnya. Aku mencoba mengambil kertas tersebut dan mengejar pria tadi sekaligus mengembalikan sapu tangannya yang ku pinjam. Aku mengambil lembaran kertas itu. Aku terkejut melihat yang ada pada lembaran kertas tersebut

Selembar kertas foto..

"_itu aku?"_

Aku melihat foto yang menunjukan seorang pria dan wanita yang berfoto bersama di depan sebuah taman yang luas. Pria yang tadi bersama... aku?

Aku kembali menatap sapu tangan yang ia berikan padaku. Ya! Sapu tangannya yang mirip dengan miliknya. Aku membuka sapu tangan itu menjadi bentuk persegi yang ukurannya empat kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kulihat ujung sapu tangan tersebut. Terdapat nama pemilik diujung sapu tangan tersebut bertulis

'Skye'

"_Apakah aku salah membaca? Apakah pria yang ada dihadapanku tadi benar-benar Skye? Apakah aku bermimpi telah melihatnya dan mendengar suaranya secara langsung?"_

Aku berlari keluar _cafe_ dan mengejar pria tadi yang ternyata adalah Skye, orang yang sangat aku cintai. Air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku menemaniku dalam pencariannya. Aku mencari dirinya tanpa ada tujuan yang terpikirkan sebelumnya. Aku mencari di sembarang tempat

Tak kuasa menahan rasa lelah dan tangis, aku berhenti disebuah jembatan di kota. Terjatuh di pinggir jembatan sambil memegang dada yang terasa amat sangat sakit. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh air mataku disana. Tak peduli dangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana

_Sakit.._

_Sakit sekali rasanya.._

_Dia.. masih hidup? Benarkah?_

_Mengapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal?_

_Tuhan.._

_Izinkan aku untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Betapa aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Kumohon.. izinkan aku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi._

_Tuhan.._

_Aku sangat mencintainya. Biarlah kami bertemu dan mengulang masa-masa yang telah kulalui bersamanya seperti dulu. Semuanya.. sebuah tawa dan keceriaan, pertengkaran yang berujung perdamaian karena saling memahami diantara kami juga sebuah kesedihan._

_Seandainya waktu dapat terulang kembali, akan kutarik kejadian yang menimpamu waktu itu agar kita dapat bersama hingga saat-saat ini. Tapi itu semua sudah terlambat.._

_Skye.. maafkan aku.. aku sangat menyesal dengan apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadamu_

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu walaupun kau tak hadir disisiku lagi. Aku tetap mencintaimu, Skye.._

**Skye's POV**

Aku memesan minuman kesukaanku, _hot cappucino _dengan _cream _diatasnya yang biasa kubeli di _cafe _ini. Cafe yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama kekasihku, emm.. maksudku mantan kekasihku, Claire.

"_hmm.. tak ada meja kosong"_

Aku melihat keliling cafe sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah meja dengan seorang wanita berambut pirang duduk sendirian sedang menatap keluar jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menghampirinya

"permisi" wanita itu menolehku dengan tatapan yang dingin "_Claire?"_ aku terkejut melihatnya disini, aku _shock_

"bolehkah saya duduk di meja ini bersama anda? Saya rasa semua kursi disini sudah penuh. Bolehkah?" aku bertanya padanya. Anehnya ketika ia melirikku ia seperti tidak mengenalku

"silahkan" jawabnya tidak bernada

Aku duduk dihadapannya dengan heran. Ia tidak ingat padaku? Aku rasa waktu setahun adalah waktu yang sangat singkat untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Apakah sebegitunya ia melupakanku?

"emm.. saya ingin berterima kasih kepada anda sebelumnya karena mengizinkan saya untuk duduk disini"

Aku berusaha membuka pembicaraan padanya. Ia terlihat tidak peduli! Sifatnya berubah! Ia terus menatap keluar jendela. Melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana, tepatnya pada perempatan jalan itu

Tunggu.. perempatan jalan? Claire.. dia..

"maaf, apakah anda datang kesini sendiri?" karena aku merasa ingin tau apa yang terjadi padanya aku langsung membuka pembicaraan lagi. Aku ingin tau, apakah dia benar-benar masih mengingat kecelakaan itu?

"ya" pertanyaanku berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya. Langsung kutanyakan padanya pertanyaan yang aneh dan tak wajar baginya yang benar-benar sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang _stranger _"tidak bersama kekasih? Atau kau _single_?"

Ia menghentikan minumnya. Aku yakin ia sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh dan berusaha mengabaikanku atau dia akan meninggalkan kursinya

"dia meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan"

Sunyi..

Mataku sedikit terbelalak menatapnya. Claire..

Aku sedikit bingung harus berkata apa padanya. Ia terlihat menahan air matanya yang ingin keluar, ia sangat sedih. Ia terus menunduk menatap hot cappucinonya, minuman yang seharusnya ia benci

"maafkan saya.. seharusnya saya tidak-"

"tidak apa" dia menatapku dan memotong omonganku "_toh_, itu sudah lama sekali" ia tersenyum?

Sekali lagi, ia terus menatapku dengan wajah heran. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah ia mulai menyadari bahwa aku adalah 'kekasih'nya itu?

"aku sudah melupakan dirinya" mulutnya tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. Aku mengangkat alis tanda kebingungan "wajahnya. Aku tidak ingat dirinya lagi. Aku membuang semua kenangan dengannya. Karena itu sangat mengganggu bagiku"

Lagi-lagi, aku melihatnya sedih. Kali ini air matanya berhasil keluar dari kedua mata aquamarinenya yang indah itu. Aku segera mengeluarkan sapu tanganku

"_ya tuhan.. apa yang telah aku perbuat? Ia menangis karena diriku"_

Dengan wajah yang terlihat tak bersalah. Aku memberikan sapu tanganku padanya

"saya rasa, kekasih anda tidak ingin melihat anda menangis seperti ini. Ia akan sangat merasa berat hati jika anda menangis, apalagi karena dirinya. Saya juga merasa, ketika anda bahagia dia akan merasa lega dan turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan anda"

"_ya.. Claire.. kumohon maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa lagi bersamamu. Maaf.. aku membuatmu sedih"_

Ia mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengusapkan kedua matanya. Aku melihat keluar jendela. Sambil meminum pesananku aku merenung. Perempatan itu penyebab segalanya. Aku menghabiskan pesananku dan kembali menaruhnya di atas pisin. Mengeluarkan dompet dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang terburu-buru

"maaf, saya harus pergi sekarang karena saya sedang terburu-buru. Terima kasih atas tumpangan mejanya" aku memberi hormat padanya sebagai tanda terima kasihku sekaligus tanda maaf

Aku meletakan dompetku kedalam kantung celana dan pergi keluar _cafe_

"hei, Trent! Bukakan kuncinya!" aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu mobil ferrari hitam milik temanku yang parkir di dekat jembatan kota

Aku memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah temanku itu.

"Skye, mana kembaliannya? Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk mentraktirmu, kan? Aku harap kau sudah mengecek kembaliannya bahwa itu tidak kurang" ia menjulurkan tangannya padaku. Dengan sedikit mendesah, aku mengambil dompetku.

"_fotonya.. hilang!"_

Trent menatapku aneh yang sedang mencari-cari foto itu di kantung celana, sela-sela dompet dan bawah kursi mobil

"ada apa?" tanyanya heran

"kau tau foto di dalam dompetku kan? Fotoku dengan Claire! itu hilang!" kataku panik

Trent sedikit tertawa meremehkan

"_apa jangan-jangan jatuh di cafe ya? Sapu tanganya juga! Belumku minta balikkan"_

Aku mengingat –ingat lagi dimana aku menaruhnya. Aku melihat Trent membenarkan kaca spion depan

"Skye, lihatlah" ia menyuruhku untuk melihat kaca spion depan

"_Claire.."_

Aku melihatnya menangis di pinggir jembatan. Aku tak tega melihatnya. Ingin ku tolong tapi Trent melarangku untuk menolongnya karena Trent tau bahwa Claire menyadari orang yang mengobrol dengannya sejak tadi di cafe adalah 'Skye'. Ya.. itu aku..

"kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya, Skye. Dia akan lebih tersakiti lagi jika ia tau bahwa kau sedang berada dalam pengawasan rumah sakit. Hidupmu tak lama lagi, Skye. Sejak kecelakaan itu perjalanan hidupmu terbatas. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang tak ingin menyakitinya dua kali. Betulkan?"

Aku terdiam sejenak "tapi sekarang aku sudah menyakitinya untuk yang kedua kali! Ya! Ini yang kedua kali setelah kecelakaan itu! Biarkan aku menolongnya untuk terakhir kalinya!"

Aku ingin membuka pintu mobilnya yang ternyata sudah ia kunci lebih cepat

"hey, sobat... jika ia mengetahui kematianmu nanti, itu akan menjadi yang ketiga kalinya.." aku termenung kembali

"...lebih baik kau membiarkannya untuk tidak bertemu denganmu agar ia tidak mengetahui dan tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang ketiga kalinya"

Aku terduduk lemas di kursi mobil mendengar kata-kata Trent yang memang betul akan terjadi jika dilakukan. Aku kembali menatap spion depan dan melihatnya sudah ditolong oleh beberapa orang disana

Trent menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai mengendari mobilnya. Membiarkan aku untuk menjauh dari gadis itu

_Claire.. maafkan aku.. _

_Aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Jika aku menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu, maka kau akan melihat kematianku nanti dan tersakiti lagi. _

_Maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu lagi. Jagalah foto itu dengan baik sebagai kenangan yang terakhir dariku untukmu_

_Tuhan... bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku jika aku memohon padamu?_

_Tuhan.._

_Ketika kau mengambil nyawaku nanti, aku ingin ia terus bahagia walau tanpa diriku_

_Seandainya aku diberikan kesempatan darimu untuk kembali ke dunia, izinkanlah aku untuk mengulang kembali semua kenangan dengannya_

_Karena aku masih mencintainya. Bahkan jika aku mati nanti, aku akan tetap mencintainya_

_Ya.. aku sangat sangat SANGAT mencintainya, Tuhan.._

_Claire.. gadis yang ceria dan cantik itu telah mengubah duniaku ini menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan walau berujung tak-ada-harapan_

_Tapi aku menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya_

_Claire, selamat tinggal..akan ku tunggu kehadiranmu nanti di keabadian.._

* * *

Maaf-maaf ya kalo ceritanya geje-geje gitu.  
Terus saya juga mau minta maaf kalo-kalo ada kesamaan FF ini sama FF yang pernah kalian baca atau yang kalian buat.

Kalo ada kesamaan judul atau cerita dan yang lain sebagai macamnya, saya cuma mau minta maaf.  
Maaf ya..

kritikan dan saran sangat saya butuhkan kawan^^

Terima kasih atas kemakluman dan telah membaca FF ketigaku ini.


End file.
